


Treehouse Amutures

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Amuture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Ferard, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, outdoors, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Trigger warning: Mention of suicide]</p><p>Gerard comforts his crying best friend and decides to show him just how beautiful he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse Amutures

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger warning: Mention of suicide]

Gerard smiled as he heard the old wooden steps of his hideaway creak meaning Frank was coming up to hang out. He tossed his comic off to the side from where he was laying as the door flung open, but that usual bright smile he was used to seeing wasn't present, only to be replaced by tears. 

Gerard's heart wrenched as Frank stumbled up into the treehouse, crying his eyes out looking to be in desperate need of someone to hold him. "Gee.." Frank sobbed, his cheeks where flaming and his eyes where bloodshot as he flopped down next to the older boy. "Shsh, I've got you." Gerard rushed to grab Frank in his arms, comforting him as he's always done. 

"Tell me what happened, sugar." Gerard pecked Frank's temple, knowing that him and Frank aways go past the limits of friends. "I'm worthless. I'm so pathetic, Gee. I don't deserve to be alive." Frank curled in on himself, fetal position making him smaller and less known to the world. 

"You know none of that's true." Gerard meant what he said, Frank was so perfect in his eyes. Sure, he had flaws but so does everybody. Frank was a beautiful human being. 

"Bert's right. I should just go slit my wrists and end it like he told me to. I wouldn't be missed." Frank choked out his words in with heavy breaths and cut off sobs. Gerard flinched at Frank's words, tugging him closer. 

"I'd miss you." Gerard whispered gently, rocking Frank back and forth as if he were a baby. 

"No one will ever love me. Jamia doesn't like me anymore. She was my one shot, Gee!" Frank continued, wiping at his nose with his hoodie sleeve. 

"I love you." Gerard used the pad of his thumb to whipe away the tears from underneath Frank's eye. 

"Not like that." Frank scoffed. "I mean someone who wants to get all old and wrinkly with me and get married." Frank's sighed, his tears finally drying up with Gerard's help. "I wouldn't mind doing that with you. I think your beautiful inside and out." 

Frank didn't know how to say as his little teenage heart exploded for a second. "Y-you like me? Like, like like?" Frank sounded like a school girl finally getting asked out by her crush but that honestly wasn't to far from what was going on right now. 

"Frankie, you're so perfect. How can you not see it." Gerard nuzzed his head into Frank's neck, going as far as to breathe in the boy sitting on top of him. 

Frank's heart fluttered, his whole body becoming hot and flustered as he realized he as sitting in his crushes lap. Oh God don't let him pop one of those random teenage boners. 

Gerard felt so close to his best friend, suddenly jumping at the opportunity to try something new. Gerard's lips gently grazed over the skin of Frank's neck, making the younger boy shiver at the little contact. 

Gerard had never gotten to be with someone romanticly, considering he was the lonely 'emo faggot' that basically lived in his treehouse. Not many people swarming the hideaway to get a chance at Gerard Gay. 

It felt so strange to have Frank melting into his touch the way he was. Gerard placed an open mouth kiss to the side of Frank's neck, adding suction to leave a little mark where he kissed. 

Frank squirmed in his lap as he felt something poking against him. Gerard broke away and blushed in embarrassment, leaving Frank to get dumped in the floor. Fuck Frank, with his pretty face and kissable lips making Gerard get hard over his best friend.

Frank shuffled to be in between Gerard's knees and Gerard felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from the sudden about of action he was getting. "Please kiss me. Make me feel beautiful." Frank whimpered, basically throwing himself at Gerard before their lips brushed together. 

Frank's felt smooth, soft but in a demanding way. Gerard could have guessed his were chapped. 

Frank moved his hands to clasp around Gerard's neck, tilting his head for a different angle. Gerard's hands found Frank's waist as they continued their first kiss. Gerard's abdomen felt as if it had been filled with butterflies, while Frank's felt as if it had been filled with bats making his heart bump in his chest and his lungs work for another breath. 

Gerard was the first to work up the courage to try and deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding across Frank's lips before he opened. Frank groaned, meeting Gerard half way and moving his tounge with his. 

Frank felt constricted in his tight Misfits shirt and to large hoodie, opting for throwing them both off. A sudden wave of self confidence flew over him as Gerard's mouth hung agape looking at Frank's body with it was a prize to be had. 

Before anything could be said, Gerard was pushing Frank down onto the hard wood of the tree house. His hands frantically caressed every bit of skin that was on show, he'd seen Frank shirtless before but never like this. The way his abdomen sparkled with a thin layer of sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"So perfect, sugar. You should love yourself. I know I do." Gerard muttered, his lips back against Frank's neck leaving another love bite. "Wanna show you how beautiful you are." Gerard breathed into his best friend's ear. 

"You can do it." Frank said barely above a whisper. Gerard jumped back. "Wait. Your not serious." Frank felt like he had just been stabbed in the gut. "Oh God I'm sorry. I wouldn't fuck me either. I'm so sorry for even suggesting-" Frank tried to apologize, thinking Gerard totally wasn't actually into him that way. 

"No no no, I was just surprised that you'd, you know, let me be your first." Gerard gestured with his hands as he spoke. "I'm not saving it for anyone or anything.." Frank trailed off, tugging at Gerard's bat belt buckle when Gerard didn't move. "Are you sure?" Gerard asked again and Frank's hips slid upward causing their erection to press against each other creating friction. 

Gerard's whole body hummed from the sudden attention. "Do I have your consent?" Gerard wanted to make sure. He didn't need to ruin Frank's and his friendship because of something that turned out to be a mistake. 

"Yes, Gee. God, just fuck me in the ass already." Frank complained, jokingly of course but not really. 

Gerard stood up and quickly shed his pants, no underwear under them, while Frank did the same in the floor. Gerard dropped back down, blushing as he didn't know what to do next. Just going for it didn't feel right.

"Can we maybe make out some more?" Frank stole the words right out of Gerard's mouth. Frank's lips was so warm and inviting against Gerard's. And Gerard kept doing this thing where he'd suck on Frank's tounge and it was driving him wild. 

Their hips would brush together, making both of them close already from the little friction they got from each movement. "I'm already so close." Frank whimpered, voice straining to come out. 

Gerard's hand slipped in between Frank's legs, teasing his hole like he'd seen in a few pornos he'd watched. "I think I need to you lube these up-" Gerard didn't have to finish his sentence as Frank took his hand and sucked on the digits, covering them in his saliva. 

Gerard took them away and went back to tracing Frank's asshole, making Frank's whimper at the airy touches at his sensitive area. "Just stick one in!" Frank piped up, all tears from earlier replaced by the need to have his first time with Gerard right now. 

Gerard's finger pushed past the rim, making Frank's face scrunch up at the odd feeling. Gerard worked it around, letting Frank get used to it before adding another. That's when things really started to get fun because as bad as the burn from being stretched was present, there also came pleasure. 

Gerard's fingers twisted at just the right angle and Frank's back lifted up off the ground. "Again!" Was all Frank managed to get out as Gerard found his prostate, making fire shoot through his body. 

Frank's jaw hung open was Gerard fingered him, eventually adding another finger to stretch him completely. Gerard's virgin body could have just lost it right there watching Frank get pleasured but he refused to let himself. He had to get into Frank right now. 

Gerard's pulled his fingers out of Frank making him mutter complaints until he felt what was coming next at his enterance. Gerard wasn't huge or anthing but seriously how was that going to fit into him? 

Gerard bit his lips as he pushed into Frank, only getting the head in before Frank felt like he was ripping apart. "Fuck." Was the only word exchanged by the two. 

Gerard had slowly made his way to bottoming out, starting the process of pulling back now. Everything changed as Gerard stated up on a slow pace with shallow thrusts, treating Frank as if he were made of glass and fragile. 

Frank's legs tightened around Gerard's hips, pulling him closer. Frank felt so full, he wasn't a virgin anymore. He'd given his first to his best friend. But then again, virginity was all just a social concept that Frank didn't put to much thought into. It still felt nice that Gerard was his. 

Frank felt the wood from the floor boards digging into his back, hoping they wouldn't stick him and leave nasty splinters. 

Gerard's hips snapped forward as he felt himself getting closer. He had to make Frankie finish first. It just wouldn't feel right if he didn't. Gerard's hand wrapped around Frank's erection, sliding the same way he had done many times on himself alone in his bedroom. 

Frank's teeth were gritted together as he tried to avoid his oncoming orgasm. He wanted this to last forever. 

Gerard angled his hips to push a different direction and Frank lost it. Moans came out of his mouth as a string of whale noises and curses. "Holy fuck, fucking" Frank came onto Gerard's hand, his body tensing up as his vision blurring. 

The way Frank's body spasmed was pure sex. His mouth hanging open, so beautiful and sexy. Gerard pulled out with a groan, spirts of warm cum accidently hitting Frank's side. "Frankie." 

They sat there for what seemed like an enterity, just listening to each other's raged breaths. "Did you really mean what you said.. about me being beautiful?" Frank asked, reaching over for his hoodie, not bothering with the shirt. 

"Every word." Gerard smiled fondly, sort of just wanting to hold Frank now that the lust was gone and he could think clearly. "Gee,-" "I love you. You don't have to say it, Frank." Gerard stood up, grabbing his jeans first. 

Frank waked over infront of Gerard, pushing their lips together again briefly. "Thank you. I do love you." Frank threw his arms around Gerard's waist, pulling him close. "You're beautiful to me to."


End file.
